


Come and Join the Army! (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor<br/>tune: ? (I may have actually invented this one...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Join the Army! (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Come and join the army, boys! We're going to have some fun,  
Get yourself a helmet and a great big para-gun,  
In your dark black uniform, you're feeling eight feet tall,   
We are the boys to beat them all!

Come and join the space force, and exceed the speed of light,  
Boy you ain't seen nothing 'till you see pursuit ships fight,  
Rebels start a-fleeing at the first shot from our gun,  
We are the boys to make them run!

Come and see some action, lad, and fight the alien war,  
I've seen a million of 'em, and maybe somewhat more,  
Don't be a civilian, cowering in a dome,  
We are the boys to send them home!

Come and be a trooper, lad; the social life is great.  
If you don't believe me, come and ask me mate,  
There's lots of pretty women, in every port of call,  
We are the boys to have them all!

Come and join the army, boys; let's have another drink,  
Here's the one profession, where you never have to think,  
The landlords never throw us out in case we start a fight,  
We'll stay drinking all the night!

 

 


End file.
